The purpose of this study is to determine the efficacy of behavioral interventions, exercise and weight loss in lowering blood pressure in men and women with mild hypertension and high normal blood pressure. The research also investigates the mechanisms by which blood pressure is reduced and determines if reductions in BP are associated with improvements in various aspects of quality of life, including cognitive and psychosocial functioning.